Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). Users can use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest. For example, a user may submit a search query to a search engine and the search engine may identify information that is relevant to the search query. The search engine may use quality signals to determine the order in which to present relevant information to the user.